


I Won't Forget You

by Castiel_Novak_2004



Series: Song OneShots [1]
Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Alec Benjamin~I won't forget you, Angst, Billy Batson Feels, Gen, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, billy needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_Novak_2004/pseuds/Castiel_Novak_2004
Summary: Starts when Billy was talking with his birth mom. I didn't feel like he got to work through the pain of being rejected. Thankfully his new parents find him in time to help.Also, I was listening to this song, after watching the movie, and it reminded me of BillyThis probably isn't good at all. It's the first work of this fandom I've done(that wasn't worded right). Please comment, I want criticism so I can learn to write better. Just please try not to be too mean...
Relationships: Billy Batson & Freddy Freeman, Billy Batson & Rosa Vasquez, Billy Batson & Victor Vasquez
Series: Song OneShots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629745
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	I Won't Forget You

**Author's Note:**

> I already mentioned this a lot, but I feel like the movie didn't have enough angst at this point in the movie. Please leave a review, so I can know what to do to be better.<3

"Yeah, I know, I know. I saw you after" his mom, the only person he thought could love him unconditionally, didn't want him.

Fear and sadness gripped him,"What?"

"I saw you after. So, it was never your fault. I was seventeen. And my dad, he kicked me out. And your dad just…decided not to be a part of anything. And I was hurting and I screwed up. But it's just once I saw you with the police, I realized that they could do a better job of taking care of you than I ever will. But you're good right? I mean you landed on your feet. 'Cause, I mean, you look really good. It's just…now is not really a good time for me, Billy," she tried to justify what she did.

"All I wanted to do was let you know I'm doing good, but…I have to get back to my real family, so. Here," he gave her the compass that she gave him long ago.

"What's this?"that hurt, a lot.

He felt like screaming at her that she should remember. She should remember something so important. She should remember the only thing he had left of her for years. He heard a man yell in the apartment, "You might need it more than me."

~When all you can do  
Is turn back around~

Billy tuned and left, never to look back. He felt like falling apart as he walked down the hall. Thought about the day she left as the elevator took him to the bottom floor. His whole life wasted, he had ran away from all of those people to look for her. How could she do that? Did she know how much it hurt, to hear that she didn't look for him? That she saw him there, but left anyway?

~Walk over you footprints  
To what you already found~

He walked aimlessly, having no destination. The place, the comfort and love, he looked for his whole life was just ripped away from him. Even thinking about what he used to, was to painful.

~And crawl through the pieces  
That you left on the ground~

He heard a vehicle but didn't pay any attention to it. It wasn't until he heard their voices that he turned around. Victor and Rosa, they were running to him. 

~Cause everything is there~

He knew that he was in trouble, but he gave up. There was no point in protecting himself anymore, his own mother didn't even want him. He was worthless.

~But it's too close and it's too much~

He didn't get the anger and rejection he was expecting,"Billy! Are you okay? I was so worried!" he braced himself for impact, but she didn't run into him, "Are you okay?" Rosa was really concerned about him.

~It's not the fear of letting go  
But it's the fear of losing love~

He hung his head low and shook it, blinking back tears,"Is it okay if I hug you?" Rosa asked, he nodded, he wasn't strong enough to deny himself physical affection right now.

She hugged him for a moment before remembering the rain. Victor wrapped his arms around both of them,"Let's go home and dry off. I don't want you guys getting sick."

~And that's just how the story goes~

Rosa sat in the back with him while he shivered violently. She hugged him again, sharing heat and giving affection. Meanwhile, he sat there emotionally numb. He didn't want to think about what his birth mom told him, but he could't help it. Every time he tried to think of something else, it would come back up. 

~As you watch your life unfold~

What could he have done to deserve her hatred?

~Now what you have is what you had  
And now it's gone, your on your own~

He had nothing left. His mom was supposed to the one who loved him when no one else would. She didn't even care.

~Every time I try to walk away  
This nightmare~

How was he supposed to deal with this? All those years he spent looking for her were for nothing; she didn't even look for him after he got lost. 

~Adrenaline pulsing through my veins  
Brings me there~

Rosa looked down, noticing that he seemed to be struggling to breathe. "Mi amore, what's wrong? Please talk to me,"Rosa gently requested. Her words fell on deff ears.

~For every little thing that we do  
No, I can't forget, I can't forget it's you  
No, I won't forget you~

He could never forget the years of pain she indirectly put him through. All the nice people he ran away from, he was just wanting to find her. All the abusive situations he's been in; if she would've cared, even an ounce, he wouldn't have gone through all of that.

~No, I never wanted  
To leave things like this~

At least now he knew the truth. It was still monumentally painful, but now he didn't have to leave more people because of her.

~I put up these walls  
So you can't see in~

He had always hidden himself from people as much as he could. So many lost chances of love lost; all because of her. 

~But inside I'm dying, oh, I want to let you in~

He spent most of his life looking for someone who never looked for him. Someone who knowingly left him.

~Cause everything is there~

He had run from at least eight good foster families, trying to find his real family. Now that he found it, he was rejected

~But it's too close and it's too much~

How could this new foster family love him so much, even now…especially now? He couldn't stand Rosa and Victor's love. But at the same time, He couldn't stand the thought of letting it go. 

~It's not the fear of letting go  
But it's the fear of losing love~

In this case letting go meant losing love, and he wasn't wanting to do either of those. 

~Every time I try to walk away  
This nightmare~

But, he didn't deserve their love. Why did they love him? He wasn't supposed to be loved.

~Adrenaline pulsing through my veins  
Brings me there~

He remembers losing her; why did he let go of her hand? If he hadn't, would she have left him anyway?

~For every little thing that we do  
No, I can't forget, I can't forget it's you  
No, I won't forget you~

She didn't even remember the last thing she gave to him. He wasn't important enough to remember.

~I won't, I won't forget you  
I won't, no, I won't forget you~

She probably would have left and forget about him anyway. He wasn't Important. He was just an unwanted existence

~Just slow down, just slow down  
Just slow down, just slow down  
Slow down, and hold on~

But this family loved him. He didn't know why, but at least someone did. 

~Every time I try to walk away  
This nightmare~

"Hey," Rosa's soft voice pulled him out of his thoughts,"Billy?"

He looked up at her. Her face only showed love, concern, and understanding. A few more tears leaked out of his eyes. Why wasn't she angry? 

~Adrenaline pulsing through my veins  
Brings me there~

"Yeah?" Billy asked still not moving from the embrace more than he had to to talk.

~For every little thing that we do  
No, I can't forget, I can't forget it's you  
No, I won't forget you~

"We're home. Are you ready to go face the others? If not we can ask them to go upstairs so you can have space," she offered.

"If it's okay…I think I would rather them go, " he whispered, not knowing if it was too much to ask.

Victor spoke up,"I'll go talk with them. I'll come back out when everything is settled."


End file.
